If the sales tax in your city is $10.8\%$, how much tax would you pay for an item that costs $\$66$ before tax? Round to the nearest cent.
In order to find the amount of sales tax you would pay, multiply the sales tax by the original price of the item. ${10.8\%} \times {\$66} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10.8\%$ is equivalent to $10.8 \div 100$ $10.8 \div 100 = 0.108$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. Round to the nearest cent. $0.108$ $\times$ $$66$ = $$7.13$ You would pay $$7.13$ in sales tax.